


Non Siamo Completi Senza Di Te

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelcest, Character Death Fix, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Fix-It, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hugs, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Sibling Incest, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ambientata dopo 'Hammer of the Gods'. Il Team Libero Arbitrio trova un'inaspettata sorpresa ad aspettarli nella loro camera del motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Siamo Completi Senza Di Te

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Not Whole Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654345) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Succede una settimana dopo l'Hotel Infernale, come Dean ha iniziato a chiamarlo, credendo che il sarcasmo avrebbe nascosto il suo dolore da Sam e Castiel o che addirittura li avrebbe ingannati. Sam non dice nulla, anche se il soprannome (o probabilmente solo il costante ricordo) gli danno veramente fastidio. Sa che è solo il modo di suo fratello di affrontare ciò che è successo, ma Sam può anche vedere come ciò che può essere considerato un commento superficiale ferisce Castiel ogni volta. Forse la verità è solo che non sa come bilanciarsi tra i suoi due partner. O forse la reale verità è che, ora che Gabriel se n'è andato, semplicemente non c'è più equilibrio tra di loro. Non può essere solo una coincidenza, dopo tutto. Si sono messi assieme dopo che Gabriel si è unito al Team Libero Arbitrio e non prima, pur considerando quanto tempo loro (lui, Dean e Castiel) hanno passato assieme dopo che l'angelo si è unito a loro. No, non è una coincidenza, e Sam teme che non saranno davvero a posto mai più. Non senza l'arcangelo.  
   
Quindi è per questo che quando apre la porta della loro ultima, schifosa stanza di motel, Sam non può far altro che fissare come un idiota. Come se la realtà si stesse prendendo gioco di lui. Come se i suoi sogni non potessero davvero avverarsi.    
   
Un mezzo sorriso, il più bello e il più amato mezzo sorriso al mondo, è la risposta al suo stupore e solo la voce arrabbiata di Dean (forse l'unica cosa che lo tirerà fuori da questo sogno) lo fa muovere dentro la stanza.  
   
"Che diavolo, Sam? Muoviti!"  
   
Non può rispondere a suo fratello. Vorrebbe solo andare più avanti e toccare e baciare... Fare qualcosa per provare a se stesso che questo è reale, ma sembra inchiodato sul posto.  
   
Se fosse un po' di più se stesso sarebbe molto compiaciuto dell'espressione sorpresa sul viso di suo fratello ora che ha una vista chiara della stanza, e di chi c'è nella stanza.  
   
"Cosa..."  
   
E questo è l'eloquente commento di suo fratello alla situazione.  
   
"Aw, Dean!" replica una voce che Sam non pensava avrebbe sentito mai più e il suo cuore si riempe di gioia. "Non sei contento di vedermi?"  
   
E quella pronuncia strascicata, quel tono, è davvero Gabriel. Sam ne è sicuro. Nessun altro riesce a imitarlo.  
   
"Tu... Tu..." Dean farfuglia, come se non sapesse decidersi su cosa dire prima.  
   
Si muove allora e in due falcate è di fronte all'arcangelo, a salutarlo con un pugno alla mascella. Sam non è molto sorpreso. Dean non ha mai davvero imparato come trattare le persone che lo hanno lasciato. Quello che lo sorprende è ciò che vede dopo.  
   
Mentre Gabriel non sembra sorpreso dal pugno di Dean, sembra molto sorpreso dal bacio violento ed esigente che riceve dopo, se i suoi occhi spalancati ne sono la prova. E proprio quando sembra essersi ripreso abbastanza da ricambiare, Dean si tira indietro e lo abbraccia, piegandosi giù per affondare il suo viso nel collo dell'arcangelo.  
   
Le sue parole sono attutite, ma nell'improvviso silenzio della stanza sono anche troppo dolorosamente chiare.  
   
"Non osare morire di nuovo. Capito?"  
   
Gabriel annuisce e basta, senza nessuna replica arguta, e solo quello dice quanto non si aspettasse una cosa del genere da Dean, un dolore così profondo, così chiaro da vedere.  
   
Dean lo libera e fa un passo indietro.  
   
"Se non possiamo fare affidamento sul tuo istinto di sopravvivenza, siamo perduti."  
   
Dean sorride leggermente, forse in modo un po' forzato, ma la risata di Gabriel sembra metterlo a suo agio.  
   
Dean, allora, va vicino a Same e stringe il suo braccio, come se sapesse quanto tutto questo lo sta toccando dentro. Ma questo lascia anche spazio a Castiel per venire avanti e Sam è stupito nel vedere il viso dell'angelo così pieno di emozioni. Ammirazione, speranza, amore, angoscia... Sam non riesce a elencarle tutte, ma Gabriel sembra essere capace perché quando sussurra il nome di suo fratello la comprensione nella suo voce sembra quasi palpabile.  
   
Castiel non dice nulla, cammina solo fino a quando non è a pochi centimetri da suo fratello. Si guardano negli occhi e Sam potrebbe scommettere che stanno avendo qualche tipo di conversazione mentale perché c'è così tanta intensità lì che può quasi vedere l'aria vibrare e risplendere tra di loro.  
   
O forse è solo l'amore.  
   
Dio, sta diventando davvero una ragazza, ma è così dannatamente felice che non gliene frega assolutamente nulla.  
   
Dopo qualche secondo, o forse minuto, Castiel si tira un attimo indietro.  
   
"Sono contento che tu sia tornato, fratello."  
   
Non dice nulla di più, ma Gabriel gli sorride e si alza sulle punte dei piedi per lasciare un piccolo bacio sul collo del fratello mentre Castiel si piega verso di lui. È affettuoso e quasi strano, proveniente da Gabriel, ma Sam non capisce ancora le dinamiche tra i due, anche se vorrebbe. È stato un folle a credere che nel bel mezzo di un'Apocalisse avrebbe avuto il tempo. Sì, un vero folle.  
   
Ma in questo momento non gli interessa perché Gabriel è di nuovo con loro ed è il suo turno per credere - forzarsi a credere - che tutto questo è reale.  
   
Lascia il fianco di Dean e va da Gabriel mentre quest'ultimo sta lasciando lo spazio personale di Castiel.  
   
"Sammy..." dice teneramente, porgendo la mano verso di lui. Sam deve deglutire il nodo che gli si è formato in gola. Gabriel è l'unica persona a parte Dean a cui è permesso chiamarlo così.  
   
Sam prende la sua mano, la stringe, poi lo abbraccia forte, come se non volesse lasciarlo libero mai più dal suo abbraccio.  
   
Sente i suoi occhi iniziare a riempirsi di lacrime e li chiude, mentre affonda il volto nel collo dell'arcangelo e respira. Ha lo stesso odore di sempre... aria fresca ed oceano, e Sam non vuole muoversi mai più.

Gabriel ricambia l'abbraccio e basta, confortandolo in silenzio, e Sam riesce solo a pensare che è colpa sua se hanno dovuto vivere così per una settimana. Che è colpa sua se Gabriel è morto tanto per iniziare. Che tutto questo è colpa sua e...

"Sam, smettila," dice Gabriel gentilmente. "È stato quel bastardo di mio fratello a pugnalarmi, non tu."

È sul punto di aprire bocca per rispondere, anche se non vuole muovere il volto da quel collo morbido, quando Gabriel lo batte sul tempo.

"E non iniziare di nuovo con tutto quel discorso su 'l'Apocalisse è tutta colpa mia'. In questa stanza ci sono abbastanza persone che possono condividere la colpa."

"Giusto, Sammy. Qui presente c'è colui che ha spezzato il Primo Sigillo." aggiunge Dean, e Sam può ora, finalmente, accettare che ciò che sta dicendo è vero. E, soprattutto, che Dean crede in ciò che sta dicendo. Castiel non dice nulla, ma hanno discusso mesi fa quanta vergogna ha provato - prova - per non aver visto i piani di Zachariah per ciò che erano, e per averli semplicemente seguiti. Sai lui che Dean lo hanno perdonato.

Sam vorrebbe non lasciare mai Gabriel, ma il desiderio di toccarlo, spogliarlo e provare che è davvero lui fino all'ultimo dettaglio sta crescendo e quindi lo lascia. Voltandosi un attimo verso Dean, anche se non lascia andare il braccio di Gabriel, Sam può quasi vedere lo stesso bisogno rispecchiato negli occhi di suo fratello.

Dio, è come se non fossero stati insieme per secoli e non solo per una settimana.

La voce di Castiel, però, lo ferma e lo fa pensare per un momento.

"È stato Dio a riportarti indietro?"

Dannazione, stava davvero per saltare addosso a Gabriel senza chiedere, fregandosene di quello?

"Sì." Gabriel risponde in modo sommesso, quasi malinconico.

"Perché lo ha fatto?" chiede Dean, e c'è qualcosa di simile al risentimento nella sua voce. "Non era per il 'non-intervento-è-un vostro problema'?"

Gabriel gli lancia uno sguardo truce per un momento, ma presto il suo sguardo si raddolcisce.

"Mi ha riportato indietro a causa vostra."

La frase causa sguardi di sorpresa e incredulità da loro tre.

"Cosa intendi?" chiede Sam.

Gabriel fissa il pavimento mentre risponde.

"Mi ha detto che..." inizia in tono sommesso, ma poi alza lo sguardo, determinato, e li fissa uno ad uno, con la sua intensità. "Mi ha detto che lasciarmi morto avrebbe portato un vantaggio ingiusto a Lucifero."

"Cosa..." inizia Dean, ma Gabriel lo interrompe.

"Non a causa dei miei poteri, ma a causa degli effetti che la mia morte avrebbe avuto su tutti voi. Castiel avrebbe perso la speranza, la fede interamente. Anche Sam. E con loro così persino tu, Dean, ti saresti arreso. Tutto a causa mia."

Sorride a quel punto, probabilmente cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"Così tipico di te pensare di essere così importante." Dean sorride di rimando, ma c'è un po' di consapevolezza nei suoi occhi. Come se stesse realizzando, come sta facendo Sam, che ciò che l'arcangelo ha detto è probabilmente vero.

"Hey!" Gabriel replica con un'indignazione troppo finta per essere vera. "Dio Onnipotente ha detto così, non io."

"Sicuro, sicuro! Se questo ti fa sentire meglio..." Dice Dean e il suo sorriso illumina l'intera stanza.

"Questo vuol anche dire che a Dio interessa ancora cosa sta succedendo," Castiel fa notare quietamente.

Sam lo guarda e, proprio lì, ecco di nuovo la speranza che è mancata per una settimana. Forse Dio ha davvero ragione su come la morte di Gabriel li avrebbe influenzati, ma non ci vuole pensare. Si adopererà, farà tutto ciò che è in suo potere, in modo che Gabriel non muoi mai più. Non si fida più abbastanza di Dio per credere che interferirebbe di nuovo per portare indietro Gabriel. Senza alcun dubbio, ormai, si fida di più dei suoi partner.

"Bene, ora che abbiamo parlato anche di questo, possiamo tornare al programma della serata?" Gabriel chiede in modo vivace, uno sguardo impaziente sul suo volto.

Sam ride.

"Sei incorreggibile." Dice, felice.

Gabriel gli lancia un'occhiata maliziosa.

"Non credere che fossi l'unico a pensare a quello, ragazzo mio..."

Beh, sapeva di se stesso e Dean, ma...

Si gira e guarda Castiel. L'angelo sta arrossendo leggermente. È totalmente adorabile e baciabile.

"Non è tenero il fatto che arrossisca ancora?" Gabriel chiede con un mezzo sorrisetto, e Castiel gli lancia uno sguardo truce, ma non c'è vero fervore dietro. Non di quel tipo comunque.

"Dobbiamo aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato." Dean aggiunge mentre cammina dietro all'angelo.

"E dobbiamo fare qualcosa al riguardo, ovviamente." replica Sam mentre Dean sta proprio iniziando a leccare il collo di Castiel e gli sta sbottonando l'impermeabile.

"Oh, sì." Gabriel approva e con uno schiocco di dita i due letti della stanza diventano il letto più grande che Sam abbia mia visto nella sua vita.

"Perché non vediamo se è anche il più morbido, Sam, mentre aspettiamo i nostri fratelli?"

Sam è d'accordo con l'idea. Molto, molto d'accordo.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 18 Luglio 2011


End file.
